


Elsa's Secret Revealed

by Pokemondiamond4321



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Incest, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemondiamond4321/pseuds/Pokemondiamond4321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa has been having feelings for her sister, sexual fantasies to be more precise, what happens when Anna catches Elsa in the act with a replica of her made of snow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

Chapter One  
This is my first smut/Elsanna/Frozen/G!P fic. No flames, helpful criticism is recommended. Also, sorry for the horrible puns ahead, I am not very mature when it comes to humor. "___"=Speech '_'=title '___'= thoughts  
The day started out like any other day, with the snow queen and her princess sister playing through the halls. They were riding their bikes around the halls and talking to the pictures on the walls because they knew some company time was over due, so they let it go, because love was an open door. Elsa loved spending time with her sister, more than she should have. She had come to the conclusion that she was in love with her own sister. She was horrified at first, scared she would ruin their new found friendship after she froze the kingdom. She learned how to hide it though, so she wasn't as nervous around her sister as she was a few weeks ago. She still hated herself for things she would think, or do in the privacy of her own room. Especially since the day she looked out her window to see Anna masturbating in the garden outside her window. She could remember the day clearly. Her hormones shot up instantly, and she couldn't look away as Anna's fingers dug deep into her core. She could almost hear her moans, and she wished Anna was moaning her name. What Elsa didn't know, however, was that Anna WAS moaning Elsa's name. Anna imagined it was Elsa giving her the pleasure she was feeling. Elsa couldn't take it anymore, she had to get off too. The problem was, that unlike Anna, she did not have a vagina, for she was born with a penis instead, a very large one at that, 9 inches long, and 3 inches wide. She decided to pleasure herself at the window, watching Anna do the same. She pulled her dress up, and her undergarments aside, and pulled out her member. She watched Anna intently, as she started stroking herself. Elsa started off in a slow pace, speeding up her motions as Anna did. It didn't take long before they both screamed the others name and finished, Anna on some random plants, and Elsa on her window. Anna stood up, grabbed and put back on her clothes, and left. Elsa was a little upset about that, for she was still hard, and her show had left her. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped, turning around, seeing who interrupted her daydream. Right behind her was Anna, except it wasn't Anna, it was a snowman that looked exactly like her. Elsa remembered her. She first made her when she was around 13 or 14, when she had accidentally walked in on Anna getting out of the shower. This 'Snow-Anna' was Elsa's personal fuck toy, who called herself 'Snow-Whore'. Elsa was surprised, not having seen her in a while, almost a year.  
"Do you require my assistance again, mistress? It's been a while since you last used me" Snow-Whore said, sounding almost exactly like Anna, but with a little bit of Olaf in her voice.  
Elsa blushed, remembering the last time she used her, she was almost caught by Anna, and vowed never to use Snow-Whore again. However, her hormones wouldn't let her decline the invitation, and nodded.  
"Thank you, mistress, I shall get started now" Snow-Whore knelt down in front of the snow queen and started giving her what Elsa called a 'snowjob'. To Elsa, this felt amazing, unlike any other person would say, since the cold never bothered her anyways. Snow-Whore did her job well, finishing the queen quickly. Not even that got the snow queen down. Snow-Whore stood up and layed down on the bed, waiting for her mistress to start. Elsa knew exactly what she wanted, and jumped on the bed in front of her and started fucking the snow-woman.  
Unbeknownst to them, however, was that Anna had been walking to Elsa's room since her little 'adventure' outside. She went to her room first, to change, still a little sweaty and sticky. After she changed, she walked down the hall to Elsa's room. Anna was about to knock when she heard noises coming from the other side. She put her ear to the door to listen. She thought she heard moaning and panting.  
'This cannot be right, Elsa couldn't be doing what I think she's doing' Anna thought getting wet again.  
She decided she needed to find out what it was. She quietly turned the door knob and opened the door slightly, peeking in. Her eyes widened at what she saw. On Elsa's bed was a snow-woman that looked like her, laying on the bed, with Elsa between her legs, fucking the snow-woman. Anna gasped slightly, first as her reaction to figuring out that Elsa had sexual feelings for her in return, then as a reaction to seeing how big Elsa was. She instantly thought one thing.   
'I want some of that' Anna thought as she snuck into her older sister's room. She had perfect timing too, for a few seconds after she entered, Elsa screamed and finished inside the snow-woman.


	2. Mouth stimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Anna snuck into Elsa's room, she decides to have some fun with Elsa.

Chapter two  
Anna smirked and snuck up behind Elsa, who was breathing heavily. When Anna was close enough, she saw steam clouding off her skin. Snow-Whore melted, her job now done with. Elsa still had no idea Anna was right behind her, and started to brag about herself.  
"Damn Anna, who knew you could take all this and still stay quiet enough for the whole kingdom to still be asleep." She said smugly to herself. Anna smirked and decided to make herself known.  
"Yeah Elsa, that was amazing, let's do it again!" Anna said, playing along to what the snow queen said. Elsa jumped when she heard Anna's voice and jumped under the covers to hide her nude body. Anna giggled at the sight.  
"Anna! What are you doing in here?" Elsa screamed. She then blushed, wondering how much Anna saw. "H-how much did you see?"  
"Enough" Anna said smugly, smirking at her sisters blushing face.  
'Crap, Anna saw everything! I'm so screwed! She probably thinks I'm disgusting, or a freak, and will never want to talk to me again!' Elsa thought, frowning. Anna saw her concern, and decided to tell her everything.  
"Elsa, to be honest, I'm flattered that you were using me as 'inspiration' for your little act there. The truth is, I know how you feel, and I feel the same. I love you Elsa, I always have." Anna said, blushing.  
'But she only loves me like a sister, and that's why she isn't showing her disgust...' Elsa thought, frowning. Anna saw this, and decided to prove it to her. She layed down on top of Elsa, grabbed her face, and kissed her hard on the lips. At first, Elsa didn't know what to do, she was too surprised, but she soon melted into the kiss, and kisses her sister back. Anna started to move her hands over the elder sisters' body, slowly moving the blanket down.  
Elsa moans softly as Anna starts nibbling on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and her sister invaded her space, but she wasn't complaining by any means. They soon started to make out heatedly. Anna pulled away after a few minutes, smirking at Elsa, who was confused at why she was smirking. She looked down and soon realized why, blushing.  
"Little excited there, sister?" Anna said, pointing to the large bulge sticking up, tenting the blanket.   
"Well, considering how you were just laying on top of me and we were making out like horny teenagers" Elsa said with a smug smirk. 'Well, I'm not quite a teenager anymore though...'  
"You know you loved it, and your "little friend" here agrees with me" Anna said with a smirk of her own. She then surprised the queen by grabbing the bulge. Elsa bit her lip, a small moan escaping her lips. "Yeah Elsa, moan for me, baby" Anna whispered seductively in her ear.  
"Mmm... f-fuck, Anna" Elsa said, trying not to attack her sister. What Anna did next, however, made it impossible for Elsa to remain calm. Anna stripped down and whispered seductively in her ear "I thought that was your job, Elsa baby".  
Elsa flipped them, pinning her little sister to the bed, who moaned lightly. "Mmm... I like a girl who can take charge, baby" Anna said to Elsa with a smirk.  
"Good" Was all Elsa said before she spread Anna's legs, licking her lips. She leaned down and kissed down her neck. Anna let out a small moan, but her quietness didn't last long though, as Elsa found her sweet spot on her neck. She moaned louder when Elsa started nibbling on it, then bit down on it, and she practically screamed when Elsa started sucking on her flesh, leaving a large mark. Elsa pulled back a bit, smirking and licking around her newly forming hickey.  
"Mmm... Elsa, that felt good" Anna said. She bit her lip as Elsa started kissing down her neck again, down past her collarbone. She gave Anna's perky nipples a flick of her tongue, then nibbled on them, before kissing back down. When she got to Anna's waist, she skipped down and kissed her way up the inside of her thigh. Anna moaned quietly, trying not to giggle, for the queens kisses tickled her. Her quiet moan and giggle were quickly replaced when Elsa flicked her tongue across her clit, however. Elsa smirked and then started devouring her sisters' pussy.  
"Mmmm... fuck Elsa, keep that up and I'm g-gonna-" Anna soon started shaking, trying to hold back her orgasm. Elsa stopped eating her and looked up at her. "What is it Anna? 'G-gonna' what? You gonna come for me, sister?" Elsa said with a wicked smirk. That was all it took, as Anna soon screamed out her name. Elsa went back down in time to catch her orgasm, and then licked it up.  
Anna's legs were shaking, she was feeling like she was in heaven. Elsa kissed her sister hard on the lips, sharing her essence with her. Once they pulled away, Elsa looked into her lust filled eyes, her eyes just the same, licking her lips. "Damn Anna, you taste good"  
Anna chuckled slightly. Elsa stood up, covering her sister, and kissed her forehead before walking towards the doorway. "W-where are you going?" Anna asked. "I was going to let you take a nap and rest for a while" Was her response, even though her "little friend" wanted some attention. Anna sat up, grabbed Elsa's wrist, and pulled her back into bed. "You made me feel good, so I'm going to return the favor" Anna said as she pushed Elsa into the bed, sitting above her.  
"A-Anna, I couldn't ask you to do that" Elsa squeaked out as she landed on the bed. Anna, however, didn't listen, and leaned down, giving Elsa's member a kiss, then a lick. Elsa moaned loudly at that. Anna then took as much of Elsa as she could into her mouth, which was about half at first, before taking all of Elsa's member in. Elsa was in heaven. It didn't take long for Elsa to scream out her name, then finish. Anna swallowed it all, smirking.  
"Lets take a nap, we'll continue afterwards" Elsa said, seeing both of them panting.


	3. The last chapter: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter to this story, I had fun making it. I got the idea for this story actually from a dream and talking to my girlfriend GloomyGirl726. She's my inspiration for a few more stories I plan to write, but probably won't for a while.

Chapter 3  
This is the last chapter to this story, I had fun making it. I got the idea for this story actually from a dream and talking to my girlfriend GloomyGirl726. She's my inspiration for a few more stories I plan to write, but probably won't for a while.  
Elsa and Anna went at it for hours after they woke up, they actually went all night, and both were exhausted from their many orgasms. Anna had lost count after 24, and Elsa forgot to count after 20, but both were very satisfied. With one final thrust, Elsa finished inside Anna, who came soon after her, screaming each other's name. Elsa collapsed beside Anna, both breathing heavily.  
"Wow, Anna, who knew we could go that long without a break..." Elsa said before she yawned.  
"I know, Elsa, I love you" Anna said before she shivered.  
Elsa held her arms out. "You want to cuddle?" Elsa said politely. Anna nodded and cuddled into her older sister. Elsa wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close, cuddling back. Anna smiled, placing a quick, chaste kiss on her lips.  
"I love you so much Anna" Elsa said, kissing the top of her head, pulling the blanket up over them.  
"I love you too, Elsa" Anna said before drifting off to sleep. Elsa smiled, soon dozing off after her sister. They slept for quite a few hours, cuddling and mumbling each others name in their sleep.  
This became a nightly routine, flirting, making love for hours without any breaks, then them passing out, sleeping for hours. This went on for a few years, until 5 years later, Anna being 23, Elsa being 26, soon were wed, and having plans to start a family. Elsa and Anna were truly, deeply, madly in love with each other, and they didn't want it any other way. They ended up having 3 kids, 2 boys, and one girl. The eldest boy was named Kris, after his 'uncle', Kristoff. The girl, who was the middle child, was named Emily, but everybody called her 'Snowflake'. The youngest, the other boy, was named James, though most people called him 'Jay' for short. They lived long, happy, peaceful lives, filled with love and wonder


End file.
